Ajisai
Ajisai is my sona, so please don't use them without permission or edit this page. Adding categories is fine, but anything else? Ask first, I can spell check myself. Coding was done by me. A P P E A R R A N C E A strange dragonet struts along the streets of Possibility, catching your eye. It isn't uncommon for a SandWing to have off-white scales- until you realize that this dragonet has pure white scales, giant black swaths marking them. A SandWing frill slides down their neck, which fades into HiveWing spines in the middle of their back. They have a mostly slender HiveWing snout and build, with SandWing wings and tail. Being a hybrid, they have no tail barb, though they have HiveWing stingers in their talons; however, it's incredibly weak venom that would probably just make someone sick for a few days. The HiveWing-SandWing can breathe fire, but it hurts them to do so- one, they have severe asthma that flares up when trying and it just hurts their throat in general, being a hybrid of a tribe that naturally breathes fire while the other doesn't. They are rather tall, taking on more HiveWing-like traits, though the SandWing frill and tail are as clear as day. The white scales fade into a dingy grayish-goldenrod on the frill and wing membranes, with it going into an almost black at the edges; the HiveWing spines are of a similar colour. The horns are HiveWing-like, and are a dark gray, while their ears are slightly lighter. Some of their scales are a darker gray that make it look as if they have some kind armour on. Dark brown stripes coat over their white wings, with pale yellow wing flaps. The dragonet has sunset coloured eyes and a pale brown underbelly, and usually wears a scarf with the non-binary pride colours on it. Who is this dragonet? Why, Ajisai, our local disaster of course. P E R S O N A L I T Y Ajisai is rather quiet most of the time if you force them in public, and they don't really like speaking to others they don't know. If they know you and actually enjoy your prescence, then chances are, they will pester you endlessly and you can almost never get them to shut up. However, say the wrong thing to them and chances are they'll hold a grudge against you. If you're lucky, Ajisai will remain salty for a week. If you're one of the poor, unfortunate souls who made this HiveWing-SandWing snap, then don't expect forgiveness for a good couple years or so. Generally speaking, though, Ajisai is pretty amicable and laid-back, usually just going with the flow. They don't really argue that much, unless they feel like it's necessary. In fact, sometimes in debates they'd rather just state their opinion and get the heck out of there before a flame war possibly breaks out (or better yet, they're the one who accidentally started said flame war)- Constantly anxious, Ajisai tries to avoid talking with others out of fear what might happen. They prefer to imagine the good situations in their head and oops that was why they never talked to their last squish, maybe they should work on that before they have no way to make friends without assistance- However, there is another side to this dragonet that some don't tend to see, unless you're counting the angry side. They are energetic. Crazy. Hyperactive. Caring. A romantic. Determined. They don't show this side to others often, only to those they care about. H I S T O R Y Ajisai was born in Possibility, and hasn't left the place since. Being a Pantalan-Pyrrhian oddity in the continent of Pyrrhia, you'd think that they would draw more attention to themselves. Not in Possibility- well, at least not for being a hybrid. Ajisai's odd colouring, being a mostly off-white with dark gray and brown patches, as well as the gray frill running down his back? It was mainly the colouring that caught dragons off guard. Sure, it was definitely possible for SandWings to be various shades of white- however, no one had really seen what a white HiveWing would've looked like. Though the looks did bother them, Ajisai just ignored it and usually went about their business. To them, it was simply too much effort to get onto dragons for this, unless said dragons decide to bug him about it. Usually most residents of Possibility left them alone, and Ajisai was perfectly happy with that. Peace and quiet for them, which Ajisai liked- they hated loud noises in general and couldn't stand crowds. However, as time went on, Ajisai slowly realized that they had to make a living somehow- for a while, they had been living off the streets, not really having a place to live. (WIP) C A M E O S *Rite of Passage, roleplay (Canon WoF wiki) R E L A T I O N S H I P S TBA T R I V I A WIP G A L L E R Y WIP Category:Characters Category:HiveWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonsonas Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+ Category:Non-Binary Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (Anthracite)